Homework
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Because we all know one-on-one tutoring works best. RidoXKaname lemon. Yaoi. Mature themes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Homework,  
****By ApocalypticDisaster**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Paring: **RidoXKaname  
**Warnings: **Mature themes, Yaoi, AU.**  
Prompt: **Homework  
**A/N: **This is dedicated to the awesome **Koimatsu-Chan** for being, well, awesome. Haha...fail on my behalf for coming up with a legit reason. This is going to be a two-shot, and the mature themes will be showing in the next chapter. AU.

* * *

The loud clamor of students chatting echoed through the courtyard as the boy glanced around, pushing the large glass doors that led to the block his locker was located in, and welcoming the warmth that radiated through the spacious room as the cold wind was shut out thanks to the door banging shut behind him. The brunette allowed himself to loosen the tight grip on his expensive and now wrinkled coat, relaxing his knuckles and allowing the fabric to fall apart slightly, exposing parts of a alabaster neck that was otherwise covered by a deep black scarf that was tied around it. His pale cheeks hosted a slight tinge of pink as a product from the icy wind that previously assaulted him before his entrance to the hall and his hands shook slightly, despite the thick fabric that covered them.

The talking of students easily drowned out the sounds of his plain black shoes hitting the linoleum floor as he walked past the crowds covering the walls of lockers, silently nodding his acknowledgment to the few classmates that greeted him as he passed them.

He sighed in relief when the tips of his long fingers hit the cool metal of his locker, almost happy for the symbolism that the school day was almost over. His digits mechanically twisted the lock of the metal door, being sure each twist was accurate so he wouldn't have to re-enter them. He was congratulated by the lock clicking out of place, making it possible for him to open the door and grab the bag he had stashed there that morning. He poured his school books in the dull- colored backpack and, after giving his locker a quick once-over glance to assure himself he hadn't forgotten anything essential for the up-coming weekend, carelessly slung one of the dark straps over his shoulder, whilst letting the other hang carelessly down his back.

He shut the door with a muted bang, repositioned the lock and turned away, walking back the way he previously came.

"Hey, Kaname. We're going to hang out 'round Shiki's for a while. His parents are out of town, so it's an unmissable chance to have some fun, you coming?"

And he was forced to stop his wishful-escape from the annoying cluster of people by the voice of his best friend, dark eyes meeting light ones full of laughter. The other members of his close-knit group was standing behind him, bringing plenty of attention to the small portion of the room because of the 'overload of beauty' as one excited girl squealed coming from the ten of them and he answered in his famously known, monotone voice,

"No, thank you, Takuma. I have to speak to Sensei about the homework that's due Monday. I've yet to start it and I need to clarify a few points with him,"

"But, Kaname, you're always studying! You need to have some fu-,"The blonde was cut off by a sharp pain shooting through his foot as a tiny brunette stamped on it, wrapping her hand round the males arm and pulling him back before offering a knowing smile to her equally beautiful brother who was edging unconsciously towards the exit.

"That's ok, Kaname Onii-Sama. Go see Sensei and you can catch up with us later,"

"Bye, Yuki," He gave her a appreciative smile for intervening, as he continued walking, raising his hand up to give his friends a backwards wave, "See you later then,"

* * *

The teenager found it excruciatingly difficult to keep a calm face whilst he waited, perched up against the wall, silently begging for the hallways to hurry up and clear. He thought he finally had a chance when the last remaining of the first years left, only to mentally curse when another _two _girls exited the bathroom at the top of the corridor, profoundly blushing at the sight of him and giggling as they stumbled past him whilst trying to grab his eye. Unnerved by the clearly annoyed expression beginning to paint itself on his handsome features, his fingers tapping at the smooth surface he leaned across in an attempt to keep a motionless posture.

He gave it another five minutes after the two childish students had finally gave up and left, making sure no-one else would spot him as he made his way to the door, stopping at the site that greeted him and left a hitch in his breathing. He could see, through the glass plane of the door he stood in front off, a most scrumptious sight. His dark eyes instantly traveled to the few open buttons of a shirt, exposing a scarce -but extremely enticing- section of skin that made Kaname's fingers tingle with the desire to touch, to press up against, to kiss and to see a lot more of.

The male in the room had his legs kicked peacefully up on a mahogany desk whilst he lay, fully reclined, in the inviting, black leather chair that seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin. Which only made to highlight the dark brown locks that was spread out on the headrest of said chair.

Kaname opened the door without bothering to knock, ignoring the sudden, slight tightness in his trousers and focused on keeping his tone innocent.

"Sensei? I need your help,"

* * *

**A/N: Are you awesome? If you're awesome, then review and let everyone know about your awesome-ness! :D**

**Ahem, so the next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or sometime over the weekend. I hope. Please do review and let me know what you think, plot bunnies need inspiration, too. Thank you! **

**Lots of love, ~Disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Homework,  
Part two**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Paring: **RidoXKaname  
**Warnings: **Mature themes, Yaoi, AU.**  
Prompt: **Homework  
**A/N: **This is dedicated to the awesome **Koimatsu-Chan**for being, well, awesome. Haha...fail on my behalf for coming up with a legit reason.

**I know that I said this was going to be a two-shot, but I'm afraid it's now officially going to be a three-shot. More details on this decision down in the lower A/N, and I regretfully announce that this is only a lead-up to the 'M' content. **

The deafening drill that echoed through the school brought a slight slump to broad shoulders, a quiet, relieved sigh and a brighter outlook on the day to one Kuran Rido. At the young age of just twenty three, the brunette was -by far- the most popular teacher at Cross Academy- his laid back attitude was a big hit with the boys of the school, but his handsome face and gentlemanly charm seemed an even bigger hit with the teenage females who attended.

The young, but highly matured, man ran a hair through his wavy hair as excited chatter filled his class of first years as they packed up for the weekend, shoving books and stationary into overstuffed bags and grabbing their classwork from the tables in front of them.

He offered a small smile to each member of his young class as they passed him, thanking him for the good lesson and depositing their work for the class on the mahogany desk in front of him, and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as a particular group of his 'fan club' lurked behind, batting their unnaturally long eyelashes at him in a childish attempt at flirting and walking shakily towards him- unsteady in the heels that were too high for school policy.

Rido politely declined their offer of '_hanging out_' at one of their parents town houses, feeling a slight twinge of guilt when their faces fell, but brushing it off and forgetting their advances as soon as the door shut behind them with a click.

He enjoyed the feel of the soft fabric that made his tie when it began to slide through his long fingers as he pulled the small garment off, yanking the plain black suit jacket from his shoulders and popping open the top buttons on his crisp, white shirt. Giving him the look of a casual professional as he reclined the back of the leather chair he perched on and kicking his legs up on the edge of the desk, closing his eyes and ignoring the rattles of the students as they made their way through the hallways.

* * *

"Sensei, I need your help,"

Burgundy eyes snapped open sharply, being jolted awake from a nap he never intended to take by a sense of surprise making his legs fall off the desk and snap him into an upright position with his heart thundering against his well developed chest in a speed that matched ones who had been on a long run. He relaxed some upon seeing who it was, offering his best student a small smile as he sank back down into the chair slightly. Not bothering to be a teacher to the teenager standing in the doorway, but a mere friend.

A mere, good looking friend in an adorably disheveled and sleepy state with his usually immaculate image toned down- but looking even more dreamy with the flashes of white flesh being showcased by the open buttons.

Kaname felt a thin cover of blood coat his cheeks as his trousers got filled a little more by an excited piece of his lower anatomy, and he quickly -but in a way that screamed cool- forced his backpack to slide down the sole arm that hosted it, bringing the base of the bag to rest at his knees- hiding any embarrassing clues to his current train of thoughts.

The room was filled with nothing but silence until Rido prompted the boy to continue, using a slight wave of his hand as a gesture for the teenager to sit down and Kaname had to blink a few times to understand, mentally wishing that a black hole had swallowed him before he could have entered the room but moved deeper into the room regardless- jumping into a chair in the front of the class and exactly opposite from where his elder sat.

"What can I do for you, Kaname?"

They both had to give themselves an internal slap to stop their minds from diving deeper into thoughts that could possibly get them into trouble if they dared to act on them. Kaname had _very _good ideas what the teacher could do to him, whilst Rido's thoughts weren't too behind either, each of them unconsciously shifting in their seat. Fruitlessly trying to get closer to the other despite the large span of space between them.

It was almost painful for Kaname to turn his gaze away long enough for him to pick out his alibi for his intrusion, pulling out a thin booklet from his bag he had rested on his lap and taking a deep breath before standing up again, leaving his bag behind and striding over to the front of the room, stopping when he was behind Rido and placed said booklet down, feeling ridiculous over the sudden lift in speed in his chest from their close proximity, and he could have sworn he saw the lean body in front of him stiffen up at once, but he passed it off as his wishful thinking to have any kind of effect on his elder.

"I need help with this weeks homework, It's slightly confusing,"

It was a lie. Rido knew that well, Kaname was his best student and was definitely more then intelligent enough to grasp the concept of the simple task set, and he felt his heart giving a little jump as ideas for various reasons for the students visit passed through him, but he played along- grabbing the ends of the paper and pulling it closer towards him.

"Hm, well let's see, the idea is to draw or paint something that means something special to you, be it a hobby, a dream...or a person, and reincorporate it into a design of your hopes for the future, using that thing, Ah, I may have some examples from my previous cla- oomph,"

The elder registered a dull pain in his legs as sharp elbows pressed themselves into them; a instinct to break ones fall and Rido felt a light throb somewhere higher up his legs at their new position.

He had clearly misjudged their proximity, and had spun his chair around without thought, his feet practically knocking the legs from under the young teenager and causing the usually graceful boy to fall forwards and automatically reach out to soften the fall which led him to have his hands pressed up the elders chest in a way that had plagued his dreams -though in his dreams, the shirt would already be discarded somewhere on the floor around them- and his elbows pressing painfully into the knees.

They both felt as though they were frozen to the spot, remaining in the same, awkward position as they stared the other down, two pairs of dark orbs running down the immaculate physique in front of them until Kaname finally grasped where he was and -somewhat reluctantly- tried to jump back, blushing profoundly and uttering incoherent words of apology that died from his lips as they were covered by another pair.

Rido didn't know what compelled him to make such a bold move, it was just the image of him in that position over him, but he enjoyed the reaction from the blushing boy as he pulled him closer, encircling his arms around the slim waist to set him ready to push down to sit on his lap, giving him better access to the young mouth. An opportunity he took full advantage of.

The hands at his waist slid up, brushing over clothed arms and clinging to the thick fabric, desperately pulling the two bodies closer as a quiet, involuntary groan escaped the younger of the two, breaking the barrier of thoughts and giving an exact evaluation of the situation- leaving Rido feeling mentally discomforted as he instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't stop...Sensei,"

They didn't have time to say anything else before their lips met again, somewhat hesitantly, and Kaname could feel a shiver run through him as the hands ran up his body again, teasing the exposed flesh of his throat and pulling at the simple zipper that kept his coat together, dragging it down and relieving the now-heated boy of a layer of unnecessary clothing.

* * *

**A/N:Corny, no? Again, I'm terribly sorry about the lack of 'M' content and the corniness of this chapter. I do have a valid excuse, however.  
I'm moving house tomorrow, and so I have very little time to do anything, and the internet could go off in this house in any moment, so I'm just trying to get this up before that happens.  
On a plus side, I have arranged for my internet to be set up in my new house tomorrow afternoon, too. So I should have it up and running by Monday at latest. (Isn't it amazing how quick they move when you threaten to take your custom elsewhere?) So I'll have the final part of this done A.S.A.P  
Moving house is such a pain, it's 4:30 am and I _still _have an epic amount of packing to do before I can sleep. So I'm off to do so. **

**Please do excuse any minor corniness/ spelling mistakes/ grammar mistakes. I haven't had time to edit it much, so it was a rush job. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, feedback is very much appreciated and somewhat needed to keep confidence levels up. Thank you! Again, I apologize. Forgive me? -gives puppy dog eyes-**

**See you all soon, ~Disaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Homework, chapter 3**

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

Their hair was ruffled, thanks to high use of hands to run along the bodies of each other. Their clothes were crinkled; courtesy to the same reason, and both pair of lips were red and swollen from the heated kisses the pair shared. But the uneven breathing that fanned over the Elders face made it almost impossible for him to concentrate on the consequences of his actions, of the possibility of losing his job if he continued on with what he was doing.

When the younger boy raised his face from the teachers neck that he was previously kissing, Rido felt the two parts (the sensible half and the impulsive half) of himself start a tug of war on his brain that left the usually confident male feel lost in his own thoughts as he considered the two possibilities that faced him; continue his actions that had long plagued his mind and face the chance that he may have to wave goodbye to his career if this ever came to anyone else's attention, or ignore his slow built adoration of the boy hovering over him and play it safe- dull.

"Kaname... I..."

* * *

He stopped at the husky voice of his teacher whispering his name as he reached up to kiss him again; recognizing the hesitance in it as his face reached towards the lips he previously owned. The Kuran boy was very intelligent for his age, so he wasn't oblivious to the risks he was running by putting himself forward in such a bold way and he felt the dark stains of embarrassment coat the flesh of his cheeks slightly as he did nothing but stare at his Sensei; understanding the stabbing calculations that floated through the eyes of the older man- noticeably weighing the pros and cons of continuing on with what would have been assumed from their position.

Both was aware of the straining part of their anatomy that lay between their hard thighs; having both felt it as they rubbed against each other in their heated session of passionate kissing; the organs still standing as erect and proud as possible in the lacking space provided for it. Neither them even tried to disguise the desire they felt for each other at that time, but the cold possibility of rejection was a harsh emotion that coursed poisonously in the flowing thoughts of the teenager which acted as a gateway for deep-setting misery and depression Kaname was sure would be an outcome of this. He was a rational thinker at all times, but rising blood and pricking tears accompanied the sinking feelings that led to the young male eventually pulling himself away from the sight of the other's quivering bottom lip; already setting a plan in his mind to quickly change schools and leave the memory of this afternoon behind along with his haste to escape- taking only the image of the older man breathless and unfocussed from the impact of his kiss with him.

The awkward silence continued as the youngest one silently chuckled at how much this scene seemed to compare to one from a badly made movie; of an overused teenage plot where the school's most popular student was knocked back by the only one he would consider a partner and an unrealistic follow on to his life, spiralling depression and continuous string of heartbreaks until they just happen to bump into their high school crush at some drunken party and happen to reconcile his love for that person before managing to win their heart and live happily ever after.

But this wasn't some cheap movie set that Kuran Kaname was taking part of; this was real life and he would never get another shot at this. So he just turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Kaname, wait!"

Frozen, he couldn't find it in him to turn around and look his superior in the eyes as his voice got closer- he found himself unable to do much more then tighten his hand on the door handle he previously reached for and notice the sudden change in his breathing.

He wasn't sure exactly how long it took for the teacher to reach him, but Kaname concluded that he must have just completely blanked out until he felt the welcomed impact of the warm breath against his cheek along with the feeling of a hand circling around his wrist shocking him back into awareness just in time for him to be turned around and dragged back to the desk with just a whisper.

"Be mine, Kaname,"

* * *

He needs for him to feel it; to have an inclination into the escalating emotions that had risen up him over the years of being his student. Each hour sat in his class trying to pay attention to anything other then how perfect his lips were when he spoke to the class- how they would have felt against his own. So with each kiss they shared now in this heated moment, he made sure to release a little bit of that pent up stress and desperation into it; stating without words what the elder man did to him without even knowing it.

Unknown to the younger, Rido was thinking along the same path, but using his own devices to get his point across; his hands running down from their position on the desk to run up the lean body of his student- feeling the defined abs that was revealed after his wandering digits had worked at the intrusion that was Kaname's coat and shirt; the annoying layers being pushed aside enough for Rido to be satisfied with what his fingers found under them.

The feeling of his hands against his partially exposed skin raised goosebumps, made him blush and made him groan -ever so slightly- at the very back of his throat. It seemed that the very essence of this man was enough to leave him breathless, though he reasoned that the intense kissing helped with that factor, but he still fount himself inwardly panicking at what effect this would have on their life; if this was going to turn into something worth the risk they were taking, or if he would just turn out to be another notch on the handsome man's bed post so to speak.

Kaname knew this was a role-reversal from earlier; it was now him panicking, but a twitching sensation in his pants alerted him to think about what he was doing; to ask how this was going to end up before he lost all common sense and just allowed himself to be possessed by this man. Only when he felt the lips that he craved so leave his own and wander down to kiss the hollow base of his throat did he react act, moaning out the word 'stop' in a weak way that left him feeling slightly pathetic over the way he allowed himself to get so deeply infatuated with this teacher.

But once the lips parted ways with his skin, he instantly missed the contact and if it weren't for the fact that he knew this was the best, he doubted he could have found the strength to turn his head to avoid their lips meeting again when the elder bowed his head down for another kiss, making the red pieces of flesh collide with the skin of Kaname's cheek- rather than the intended destination of his lips.

"Kaname.. what's wrong?" Rido breathed huskily against his skin, leaning up slightly to try and make contact with his student. He didn't want to stop, he finally had the teenager where he had ached for him to be for months; below him, only partially dressed with heavy breathing, sweat building up over his forehead and producing some of the sexiest sounds the man had ever heard in all his life. He _couldn't _stop. He needed this like he needed water, no _air _was the better term, you could have substitutes for water, but _everyone_ needed air. It wasn't optional, he had no choice. He needed it, and by God, he was going to have it.

"I can't... I can't do this, Sensei. Not if this is just going to be a one-time thing,"

"What do you mean, Ka-na-me?"

"I-I love you...I think that I'm in love with you, Sensei,"

The brunette didn't get a response to his confession in words, but he got it in a way that it meant much more instead; in the form of a sweet kiss that left them back into the position of wanting to turn that kiss into something a little less innocent and a little more heated.

* * *

They had both come to the conclusion that clothes were unnecessary things; why wear them when it resulted in being so far away from your loved one even if you're next to each other? _Their _clothes were already being stripped off in quick precision, the fabric littering the floor immediately next to them, acting as a concealer to the paperwork and pieces of stationary that had been pushed onto the ground in desperation. Kaname may have flinched from the cold wood that hit the skin of his back-side as Rido tauntingly and teasingly pulled down the cloth that covered the boys lower body -and the sides of him that were both embarrassed and glad that he found it more comfortable to go commando yelled at each other through his half focused brain- but any discomfort instantly evaporated when Rido had crawled back up after pulling them over his ankles and letting them, too, drop gracefully to the ground with the rest of their garments and allowed his hands to squeeze into the space between the desk and the butt cheeks of Kaname, kneading the warm flesh between his fingers and palms.

A hearty groan, full of arousal and need, came from this, half lidded eyes smouldering from the intense feelings and Rido grinned at the way Kaname's head moved forward, lips pursed in an adorable manner, and pressed against his own almost clumsily.

Rido couldn't stop himself from looking down though, even with the distraction of the kiss he got a good eyeful of what Kaname had to offer and though it didn't really make that much difference to his feelings regardless, he was impressed by the package that was his.

It was already hard, but Rido couldn't resist just running his finger down the length lightly, feeling the force of Kaname's lips increasing on his own and enjoying the quiet whimper that vibrated through the kiss because of it.

He wanted to play; hell he was _desperate _to know how his youngster reacted to being touched in certain ways, to find out what made him cry and whither in pleasure, but as he was alerted to his own arousal, selfish needs took over and he found himself reaching down to loosen the buttons and zipper of his own pants, shifting his hips around slightly to pull them down to rest under his ass.

To anyone wondering past in the hallway -if they bothered to look through the glass pane of the door- they would have been given a miraculous sight to gawk at; a firm ass and bare, muscular back displayed by Rido, leaning possessively over a entirely nude Kaname who seemed to shudder slightly at the sound of the other male undressing himself. He knew there was no going back; knew it, but didn't -_couldn't_- complain. This is what he had wanted, dreamed about and desired since Rido was employed at the school. The first day he walked into the classroom, Kaname knew he would fall in love with him; something about his mismatched eyes that just taunted him even when he was at home. A full two years had passed since that day; Rido may not have noticed it, but it was two years to this very date that he had first taught Kaname, but even still his eyes had the same power of him.

That power seemed to have been intensified with the lust, the blue/red eyes both seemingly a shade darker as they gazed adoringly down at the Kuran heir. Such tempting colours left him helpless; gagging for more signs of affection from his -what he now assumed to be- lover.

* * *

**A/N; I know. I deserve to rot in a hole for taking so long with this. It honestly wasn't my intention. All I can do is apologise, until I get more time to write some hardcore, serious fanfics (Christmas break in 3 weeks, yayyy)**

**There will be one more, final and short instalment for this, and then the story is complete! Hopefully it won't take as long as last time to get done. I don't know what it is about my work lately, I just have not been impressed with it at all.**

**If you have any praise, criticism or advice, please do review and let me know what you think. Confidence boosts are urgently needed. **

**Love you all, and see you soon~**


End file.
